


Parental Swooning

by WhyDontYouTakeaSeat



Series: Family Swoons [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Amazing Parents, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Poor Bieber lost his bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontYouTakeaSeat/pseuds/WhyDontYouTakeaSeat
Summary: Emily Spier is a tired woman and she can't bring herself to make Bram leave Simon's side as she heads off to bed. She couldn't help herself - she loved her son and his boyfriend, the most recent addition to their family. Maybe it was time to relax the rules a little and just let Simon and Bram be adorably and swoon-worthily happy together?





	Parental Swooning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in quite a while so I'm a little rusty. I read Simon VS about 6 months ago, saw Love Simon last week and today read the first three chapters of Leah on the Offbeat. For anyone else who read the three early release chapters today - how amazing were they!! Any errors are my own (no beta) and I apologise for the Brittish/Australian spelling - I can't bring myself to write any other way haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emily Spier found herself on the precipice of falling into a long, much-needed sleep. The only problem was that the couch was certainly not the most comfortable of places for someone who needed their beauty sleep. Listening to and helping kids was what she loved doing, but just like any other job it was draining and she needed her reprieve.

“I’m going to fall asleep if I lay here any longer Jack.” She stammered and looked up at her husband beside her and smiled as best she could manage. He responded in an irritatingly endearing fashion – he kissed her on the forehead and winced like a puppy at the same time.

“We’re so close to finishing the episode tho- “

“I’m tired and I can’t focus, can’t we finish It off tomorrow?” Jack sighed in submission, knowing that arguing was not going to get him anywhere – he’d tried this before and ended up asleep on the couch asleep, alone and cold.

“I still can’t believe Si watched an episode of The Bachelor without us.” Jack sighed in sufferance.

“Honey, he didn’t watch an episode without us, we fell asleep.”

“Well technically that’s true, but it still hurts. What does you fancy therapist degree say about that?” A quick snort uncharacteristically arose from Emily.

“I’m not going to fall for that, I’ve been warned not to ‘therapise’ you. However, I feel as if I’m qualified to therapise you because your case lies within my field of expertise.” Emily had begun to move towards the stairs in an effort to escape to her bed.

“Your field of expertise is children…”

“My point exactly.” Emily whispered with a sly smirk as she began to climb the stairway to what was seeming to be heaven in her sleep-deprived state.

“That’s not very nice.” She heard him mutter in a jovial way.

“You didn’t marry me because I’m nice, did you? If you did, clearly you’ve made a mistake.” Emily wasn’t expecting a response but she knew that Jack was quietly laughing to himself in an endearing fashion.

Once she reached the top of the stairs she noticed that Simon’s door was open. Forgetting that Bram was still in the house she began to walk to her son’s room to say goodnight to Si. It was hard for her to remember when Bram was around, but the safer assumption is that Bram is in the house.

Simon and Bram had been quite good at following the rules, like keeping the door open she thought to herself as she stumbled along - Emily wasn’t ignorant. She had no doubt that when she or Jack were not around that the door was closed, but in the scope of life as long as they were happy and safe, there were bigger things to worry about in life – after all, it was their choice.

It was nice for Emily to see Simon so happy these days – a constant infectious grin and a perky demeanour - and she had no doubt that Si’s boyfriend was the primary reason, which was reason enough for her to love Bram as she loved her children. 

They were in love, no doubt about that – it had been six months and they were closer than ever. When they were together Simon and Bram could always be found standing within the other’s personal space, completely in their own world – at least at home and with their friends because in the end it was still Georgia.

Emily wished she could do something to make it easier for them both, but there are some things that she couldn’t manage on her own – Si and Bram seemed to manage though, they didn’t shy away from PDA but they were a little more reserved.

As she reached the door she saw something she didn’t expect – it doesn’t surprise her and it certainly warms her heart, but she just didn’t expect to see it. She saw Simon and Bram curled up together under the doona, fast asleep. 

Si was nestled in front of Bram, held close and tightly by Bram’s right arm. Undoubtedly the most adorable part of the scene was the look of content and happiness that graced Simon’s face even in his sleep. Emily couldn’t help but stand, stare and shed a tear. That was until she heard Jack finally come up the stairs and question her – Mum moment interrupted.

“Honey, staring in our son’s room is a little creepy, you should probably stop that and are those tears?” She hit him lightly and beckoned him over at the same time, exposing her red eyes. She couldn’t tell how Jack had reacted until he slid his arms around her waist and perched his head on top of hers.

“Do you remember how it felt to be that in love Jack? To have another person mean absolutely everything to you?

“Do I remember? I still feel that way every day.” He whispered to her in his raspy voice. Jack didn’t have the best timing, but he certainly had his moments.

“So do I.” Emily stammered as she laid a hand on his stubbly cheek and brought him to a position where she could kiss him gently and softly but filled with care and affection. A kiss too shortly lived.

“Well I’m glad, I was worried there for a sec-“ He began to say as they turned their attention back to Simon and found that Bram’s eyes had opened and he was looking directly at them, eyebrows raised. To be fair, it was certainly an odd scene – truthfully, even a little creepy. There was an awkward moment where Emily and Jack pretended they weren’t looking and attempted to flee until they realised it was too late to play coy.

Emily tried to communicate with Bram without waking Si, a frustrating situation that resulted in a very confusing game of charades. Eventually, he got the message that she would call his mom and that there was no need to worry about going home tonight or even move to the spare room. 

Emily and Jack settled in their room further down the hall laying next to each other, sitting up and both on their phones.  
“Isn’t the rule that it’s supposed to be separate rooms? Are we doing the right thing?” Jack interrupted her thought train – luckily before she had dialled Bram’s mum.

“By letting him stay the night with Simon? I think so. You saw them, they looked so happy and peaceful and I saw the look on Simon’s face – I couldn’t help myself. They’re happy and there are certainly worse things in the world than our son’s boyfriend staying the night in his room. Let’s be honest with ourselves, Bram is practically family at this point. I love having him around and so does Si. They’ve been going out for half a year, I think it’s time we relaxed the rules a little don’t you?”

“That’s what I thought we thought, you are the child therapist after all. What if it’s all just a ruse to pull wool over our eyes?” Surprising – Jack had a fairly intelligible interpretation of the events.

“Honey, it’s been six months since they started dating and even longer since they fell in love with each other. I think we crossed that river months ago. Even if it is, I trust them to be safe about it all. The amount of talks they’ve gotten between us and Bram’s mum is fairly sizeable, so I trust them. Also, you really think they’d try something with Nora just on the other side of the wall?”

“We do.” Jack muttered as he raised his left eyebrow and smirked in an attempt to look attractive – it didn’t work.

“That’s different but fair call. I don’t think that’s the case, but I’m impressed if it is. Also, I’d be dumbfounded if you realised it before I did.” Jack feigned outrage and pursed his lips in pretend anger just before he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

“Now shush, I need to make a call.”

The following morning Emily and Jack began the trudge down the stairs – whatever was being whipped up in the kitchen certainly smelt amazing. The benefits of having a kid that was obsessed with becoming a cook. Nora was a blessing, a blessing that allowed Emily to sleep in on the weekends and to worry herself with everything other than breakfast.

As they stumbled into the kitchen they saw Nora slaving away at the stove whilst Si and Bram were cooped up in their own world as they leant their foreheads against each other. Emily noticed that Bram was wearing one of Simon’s pyjama shirts.

“Honey, did you notice what Bram is wearing?” Jack was interrupted by a strong pinch at his side by his wife.

“That doesn’t mean anything. Smile and wave.” Jack began to chuckle until he couldn’t help blurting out in victory.

“Ha! I was right.” It was not as subtle as Jack had hoped – everyone had turned to stare at him.

“You two can be so weird.” Nora said in exasperation. 

Simon had turned around but was still wrapped in Bram’s arms – it was a very common scene. The amount of times Emily had come home to find them snuggled together on the couch or out the back on the grass or in the kitchen. It was very sweet and beautiful.  
Bieber was sitting in front of Nora, shagging his beautiful golden tail and pouting for effect.

“Si, I think Bieber was lonely last night he seemed so unhappy laying on the floor of our room. Didn’t have enough space for a poor, loving third party?” Jack joked with his son. Bieber looked dejected (he knew how to play a crowd) whilst a blush spread cross Simon’s cheeks.

“Dad.” He looked embarrassed, but if embarrassing your kids wasn’t the primary goal of parenthood, what was?

“Sorry I took your spot Bieber. I didn’t mean to steal your Simon.” Bram said in the stereotypical voice that people speak to dogs in as Bieber winced out loud.

“Ahhh, the noise makes sense now.” Nora said as she placed four bowls of her special coconut oatmeal down on the table. Simon and Bram looked mortified – like they’d been caught in the act ironically.

“What noise would that be darling?” Jack pried in the way that only a nosy dad does, even when he doesn’t really want or need to know. Everyone could see the cogs turning in her head – she wasn’t a great liar.

“The music of course. I heard some music earlier this morning that didn’t seem very ‘Simony’. Now it makes sense with Bram being with him.” She retorted – no one bought it.

“Right.” Jack said. Simon and Bram still looked mortified but by the look of things it seemed they thought the best way to escape was to carry on.

“Pick your poison Bram…” Simon received a little slap on the wrist from Bram even though it was just a sarcastic side remark.

Breakfast was fairly uneventful, a little banter and little bit of teasing received by Simon from Emily, Jack and even Nora. Post-breakfast bliss was spent on the couch with a coffee in hand for both the Spier parents whilst Simon and Bram slipped upstairs to get changed – Abraham had to go home at this point, surely his mom was anxious to see him too.

“Bye Emily and Jack, thanks for having me again and thanks for everything last night too.” Bram said as he moved toward the front door with Simon.

“No worries son-in-law.” Emily said slyly. Simon coughed as he was obviously caught off guard, Bram blushed and smiled whilst Jack nudged her side.

“What was that Mum?” Simon blurted.

“Oh. That? Just a little Freudian slip I guess.” Emily shrugged her shoulders as Simon sighed and took Bram outside.

“Smooth babe, really smooth.” Jack stammered as he laughed.

“Well everyone else has been teasing them all morning, I just thought it was my turn.” They returned to sipping coffees and reading trashy gossip magazines.

After about ten minutes Simon made his way back inside and sat opposite his parents.  
“Thanks for letting him stay with me.” Emily looked up from the absolutely fascinating (not) report on the Kardashian feud of 2016.

“Si, we just want you to be happy. That’s all any parent wants for their child. Bram is important to you so he’s important to us. We’ve decided to relax the rules a little – we trust you Si. Bram is a great addition to the family anyway.” Jack decided to pick up where she left off.

“Well, for us he’s great but for Bieber Bram is a double-edged sword. Another person to love him, but a person who steals his bed. Who steals a dog’s bed? That’s despicable stuff Si.” Simon laughed at his dad’s joke as he begun to slide towards the stairs – at least until his dad called again.

“Oh, Simon I forgot to mention something.”

“Something wrong Dad?” Jack shook his head.

“Nothing’s wrong per say, but just a little piece of advice. Your sister is adorable, but she isn’t a great liar, who plays music that late at night or that early in the morning? Perhaps be a little more inconspicuous...” Simon looked absolutely distraught and sort of stormed up the stairs in a huff.

“Who’s smooth now? Leave him alone.” Emily said as she took another sip of her coffee and continued her absolutely fabulous Kardashian adventures and her husband chuckled beside her.


End file.
